Meeting The Gang
by mhisslonely
Summary: A Story most likely houmor and romance
1. Default Chapter

First fanfic do not own YGO  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 Meeting The Gang  
  
Riley has just brought her sister home from Florida to meet the gang.  
  
Riley: Hi All  
  
Everyone: Hi  
  
Bakura: How was Florida?  
  
Riley: It was ok, later im going to bring my sister  
  
All of asudden a girl with a blue tank-top and a jean mini-skirt with black knee high boots walked in the MONTON'S BAR  
  
Joey: How is dat?  
  
Riley: That's my sister Faith  
  
Joey: She looks HOT!  
  
Riley: Well she is my lil twin sister by 5 min  
  
Tea: What's with the talking people?  
  
Joey and Riley shrungs  
  
Faith: Hello my fellow prisoners  
  
Joey: Hello Sexy  
  
Faith: Hello to you too Sexy  
  
Riley: How did you get here?  
  
Faith: I looked at the script  
  
Tea: What Script?  
  
Riley: Uh Nothing  
  
Tea: Um.....Ok  
  
The group stayed at Faith's house REALLY LATE Faith asked them if they would like to stay over  
  
Everyone: Okie Dokie  
  
In The Morning  
  
Faith woke up to take a shower at 7:30 becuz she needed to get ready for school (you know how everyone one is in the 9th grade) And she went into the shower she forgot that door was unlocked she turned on the tab and started to take a shower.Joey woke up and took off his shirt and went to take a shower and he noticed that the door was unlocked so he went inside and he took off his towel that was around his waist and went in the shower..  
  
Faith: Aah  
  
Joey: Uh........Im so sorry i'll just get out now  
  
Faith: No wait...I want you to stay  
  
Joey: Ok  
  
Hops in the shower with Faith and stats to kiss.......Later at 7:45 Bakura woke up put on his uniform and so did Faith, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and rite now and no one I can think of....Everyone grabs a slice of toast not Serenity because she had to go to the doctor for her eye exam.While they were heading out the door they sed.ps Y-Yugi and Riley are going out.  
  
Everyone: Buh Bye Serenity  
  
Serenity: Bye Everyone  
  
Joey:*looks at Faith's skirt and his jaw drops open drooling* Oh Baby  
  
Faith: *turns around* Joey!  
  
Joey: Huh, i was just admiring your butt  
  
Y-Yugi: Riley  
  
Riley: Yes, Yami  
  
Y-Yugi:*admires Riley's personality*What are you interested in Riley?  
  
Riley: Guys,well now you mostly why?  
  
Y-Yugi: No reason I was just wondering  
  
Riley: Oh Ok. 


	2. Highskool Drama

I Do Not Owe YGO ^_^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A Day At School  
  
Everyone was getting ready for high school even Joey ( I can't beleive it)  
When everyone reached the school they all went in side to get forms and shit...  
  
Bakura: I can't wait i have to get in a classroom  
  
Faith: Can't you wait 5 minutes  
  
Tea: Yugi can i tell you a joke?  
  
Yugi: ya why not  
  
Tea: what do you call a guy that cant get a date?  
  
Yugi: i dunno what?  
  
Tea: you got a TRISTAN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: why i oughtta  
  
Riley: TRISTAN!!!  
  
Tristan: whaaaa  
  
Joey: ...  
  
Faith: chill out tristan everyone is going to say that (thinking but sez it out loud)  
  
Tristan:WHAT  
  
Faith: did i just say that out loud?  
  
Joey: um well Yes.  
  
Faith: OOPS  
  
BELL RINGS!!!!!!!!!!  
everyone goes inside and goes to there classes,joey,faith,riley,and bakura were in the classes but not the others   
  
Joey:YES!!!!!  
  
Faith: what?  
  
Joey: were in the same classes Faith  
  
Faith: o no why don't you shoot me in the head with a SHOTGUN.  
  
Joey: huh did you say something Faith??  
  
Faith: huh me no i didn't  
  
Joey: i thought i heard you say something...like shoot me in the head with a SHOTGUN  
  
Faith: whaa i didnt say that (thinks phew)  
  
Ok um...let me think...ok i got sumthing.everyone sent to there classes and Joey sat next toYugi in science class.  
  
Joey: *passes a note to faith, but in the end the note landed in the hands of dadadadum!!! THE TEACHER(teachers name was Mrs.Gross)  
  
Mrs.Gross:What is this Mr.Wheeler!?!  
  
Joey: uh....  
  
Mr.Gross: uh is not the word or sentence i was looking for..GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!!!!!  
  
~~Mean while~~  
  
In the Math Class Tristan Tayor was being called "guy that can never get a date!!"  
  
Tristan: i so can get a FREAKIN date  
  
Tea: suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure  
  
~~~Back in the Hallway~~~  
  
Riley: like w/e people Tea you are so right   
  
Tea: ya like i no im not stupid like ur so called sister's boyfriend over there whose picking his nose.  
  
Faith: O.o Eeeeeew JOEY!  
  
Joey: *still picking his nose* what?  
  
Faith: Stop it now  
  
Joey: stop what *taking his finger out of his nose*  
  
Faith: thank u!  
  
Joey:*goes and hugs Faith*  
  
Faith: *runs*  
  
Riley: ha..RUN FAITH RUN!!!  
  
Faith:*bumps into the principal* oof  
  
Principal: Miss.Motino what are you doing in the halls?  
  
Faith: um. sorry Sir  
  
Principal: Miss.Motino, Mr.Wheeler, Mr.Bakura, Miss.Gardener, Mr.Moto, Mr.Taylor Mr.Kaiba, what are you all doing in the halls  
  
Joey: Mr.Mad Person Sir we are all skipping class  
  
Riley: JOEY!!  
  
Principal: i see...all of u my office NOW!!  
  
Faith: *mumbles*  
  
Principal: and call me Mr.Gorgeingtonsin  
  
Ryou: Mr.Gorgegreen *mimbles the rest*   
  
Mr Gorgeingtonsin: U are grounded Mr.Bakura  
  
Joey: Sir dont u mean suspendoded  
  
Mr. Gorgeingtonsin: so are you!  
  
Joey: what did i say wrong Mr.WrongAss *mumbles*  
  
Mr Gorgeingtonsin: Do not correct me!  
  
Riley: God why are you acting like an ass Mr Gorgeingtonsin?!  
  
Mr Gorgeingtonsin: RILEY MOTINO IN MY OFFICE NOW!  
  
Riley: Sir *coughs ass* what the *beepers* did i do?!  
  
Faith: Riley shut the *beepers* up bi***  
  
Mr Gorgeingtonsin: FAITH YOU TOO!  
  
Faith: im so telling mommy  
  
Riley: i will sue!  
  
Mr Gorgeingtonsin:my @ss u will Miss.Motino  
  
Joey: oO'  
  
Tea:yugi can i tell u a joke?  
  
yugi: ok  
  
Tea: what do u call a @sshole principal?  
  
yugi: wha?  
  
Tea:Mr Gorgeingtonshit muhahahaha  
  
yugi: oO;  
  
Tristan: CANT WE ALL BE A HAPPY FAMILY. WITH A GREAT BIG HUG AND A KISS FROM ME TO YO-  
  
Faith: NOT NOW TRIST!  
  
Joey: Barney?  
  
Yugi:..  
  
Tea: heck no TELETUBIES  
  
Riley: Tea you are as dull as a rock its barney you bimbo!  
  
Mr Gorgeingtonsin: SHUT UP!  
  
all u hear is silents  
  
the silence was broken when Joey blew a flatuence.  
  
Faith: ..Joey!?  
  
Joey: Sorry i got scared...  
  
Faith:...  
  
Mr Gorgeingtonsin: omg someone get the air freshner  
  
the co left school at 5:00pm because of Joeys accident  
  
Joey: i dont wanna  
  
Faith: u haveta  
  
Joey: i dont wanna  
  
Faith: call her u woman!!  
  
Joey: i dont wanna call my mommy  
  
Riley: if u dont were going to stay here till 7 u moron-mamas boy  
  
Joey: *crys* she call me a moron-mamas boy! *points at Riley*  
  
Riley: eek pointing  
  
Ryou: like w/e people *hugs Riley*  
  
Riley:uh....*hugs backies*  
  
Tristan: *kisses Riley*  
  
Riley: aah u BAKA!!baka where did i get that from?  
  
Faith: *coughs* Seto  
  
Tea: WHERE??!!  
  
Riley:why dont we go to the BEACH PPL 


	3. The new baby

I dont own YGO ^.^  
  
Seto, Mokuba(brothers) and Faith, Riley (sisters) are all cuzins  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~FIVE YEARS LATER~  
  
~THE PREGNET-C~  
  
  
  
  
  
Riley: Morning! *with a cheer full smile*  
  
Yugi: I hungry! :'(  
  
Serenity: Faith what do you want to eat?  
  
Faith: nothing thanks  
  
Riley: NOTHING!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING?!?!  
  
*Faith goes to a store*  
  
Joey: where is she going??  
  
Tea: maybe her boyfriends house  
  
Joey: Ok...wait im her boyfriend  
  
Bakura: LoL  
  
~TEN MINUTES LATER~  
  
*Faith comes home*  
  
Joey: where have you been?  
  
Faith: out  
  
Riley: where  
  
Faith: no where *runs upstairs to the washroom*  
  
Riley: something is wrong *runs behide her*  
  
*Riley waits upstairs for one hour*  
  
Riley: i have been up here for an hour and i need to use the toliet!  
  
Everyone: Oo"  
  
*Faith comes out of the washroom with a true or false pregnet-c thingy*  
  
Riley: !!!!!!! ahh!  
  
Faith: I I I IM PREGNET!!  
  
Serenity: AAHAAHH IM GOINGTO BE AN AUNT!!  
  
Faith: ^.^ *tears of joy fall from Faith's eyes*  
  
Riley: im to to to to young  
  
Serenity: no your not you already have wrinkles  
  
Riley: ahh where!  
  
Serenity: im jokin  
  
Riley: *pouts*  
  
Serenity, Riley and Faith go walking down the stairs  
  
Joey stands up  
  
Faith: *hugs Joey* im pregnet!  
  
Joey: YES!! *while hugging Faith, Joey twirls Faith*  
  
Bakura: im soo happy  
  
Yugi: me too me too!  
  
Tea: *crys and mumbles* i wanted my childerns father too be JOEY!!!!!  
  
Joey: Oo' *anime sweats*  
  
EVERYONE BUT TEA: WHATTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: what i i ......  
  
Faith: for get it  
  
  
  
~NINE MONTHS LATER~  
  
Faith: i cant move  
  
Joey: sure you can !work it!  
  
Serenity: dont push it Lap Dog how would you like it if you were carring a kid for nine months?  
  
Lap Dog i mean Joey: IM NOT LAP DOG and i dont know how would feel  
  
Serenity: *wonders when seto is coming home*  
  
*DING DONG DIG DONG*  
  
Serenity gets the door  
  
Serenity: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah SETO  
  
Seto: hey my fine gurl  
  
Mokuba: *runs to Faith* Hi *sez hi to the baby in side Faith*  
  
Faith: hi Cute Thang  
  
Mokuba: Seto sed I going to have another cousin  
  
Faith: thats right Mokuba  
  
Seto: *goes and hugs Faith,Riley*  
  
Riley: Aaaah Seto!  
  
Seto: Hey how have you ppl been lately i tried calling but i tottaly forgot your number  
  
Faith: its *conteraction* owww  
  
Seto: I DIDNT DO IT THIS TIME!  
  
Riley: chill out Seto someone call a doctor!!  
  
Joey: *drives to the hospital*  
  
Faith: ok this kid was not supose to come out TODAY *pulls Joeys blonde hair*  
  
Joey: whaaaaaaaaaaaa ow ow ow  
  
they reached the hospital and Faith goes in the seasection room  
  
Mokuba: whats happening with Faithy Seto?  
  
Seto: Faithy is having the baby now Mokky  
  
Mokuba: ooh  
  
  
  
~IN THE SEASECTION ROOM~  
  
  
  
Dr.Billie: Faith, Joey its a healthy baby girl  
  
Faith: oh godsh a prettyful girl  
  
Joey: kisses the baby  
  
~IN FAITH'S HOSPITAL ROOM~  
  
Faith: *holds the baby*  
  
Everyone comes in Faiths room  
  
Mokuba: Faithy whats her name?  
  
Faith: the baby's name is Avril  
  
Mokuba: can i hold Avril  
  
Joey: yes you can Mokuba  
  
Mokuba: thank you *holds Avril*  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter will be in a couple of days  
  
BYE 


End file.
